To build on the partnership for research and capacity development established by the Johns Hopkins University and Makerere University to study Chronic Consequences of Trauma, Injuries and Disability (Chronic TRIAD) Across the Lifespan in Uganda (D43, award no. D43TW009284), we propose this training program to enhance electronic capacity (e-capacity) to apply relevant ICT tools to research and training projects in trauma, injuries and disability in Uganda through an innovative model of sustainable capacity development. The approach of this Johns Hopkins University-Makerere University Electronic Trauma, Injuries and Disability (JHU-MU E-TRIAD) in Uganda is grounded in close collaboration between two institutions - Johns Hopkins University Bloomberg School of Public Health (JHU), USA and Makerere University School of Public Health (MU), Uganda - currently engaged in a Fogarty International Center D43 award to develop health research training for trauma, injuries and disability. Both institutions share a commitment to research training, expertise in holistic applications of relevant information and communication technology (ICT; defined as e- capacity here) and global health research, as well as their history of collaborative work. In our model, US expertise will be deployed in this partnership with MU to further strengthen the Ugandan institution; promote a sustainable training enterprise focused on the development of e-capacity for research and training in trauma, injuries, and disability; apply these new assets in other areas of global health research; and enable the dissemination of these resources throughout Uganda. The specific aims of this project are (1) to use short- term, structured, e-capacity training and e-mentoring in-country workshops incorporating basic and advanced ICT components, as well as online courses and webinars, to develop a core group of researchers focused on the use and integration of e-capacity in programs of research and training in trauma, injuries and disability at MU; (2) to promote the use of e-capacity in the production of relevant research around key national priorities for trauma, injuries and disability in Uganda, engaging trainees in the hands-on use of ICT for pursuing their research and data collection projects and learning lessons applicable to other topics in global health research; and (3) to establish a home within MU to promote the understanding and uses of e-capacity in future research and training for health research at MU in Uganda.